


warm hands on blood stains fingers

by UrLocalOmnipotentGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalOmnipotentGod/pseuds/UrLocalOmnipotentGod
Summary: wilbur cupped techno's face, techno's hands tightened around his wrist. "hey... hey... tech... techno. it's okay.. you're in the woods with your younger brother, wilby... remember?" wilbur said softly, watching techno try to scramble away. "techno.. we can go get cupcakes at bad's with dream.. and tommy.. and tubbo.." wilbur started stroking techno's cheek bone. techno blinked, eyes focusing on wilbur. "wil..?" wilbur nodded, a gentle smile on his face. "hey.." he whispered."did.. did it happen again..?" techno's voice shook. wilbur hugged techno. "it's okay... you didn't mean to..." wilbur whispered. techno shook his head. "i hurt you.." the grip on his arms had been gone since techno came back from his mind. "you didn't mean to.. it's okay.. i forgive you.." wilbur shook his head, pulling techno's head into the crook of his neck. "i didn't mean to.. i swear i didn't. i don't wanna hurt you anymore.." techno started to sob.AKA,techno and wilbur are sparring, and due to ptsd being a bitch. techno has a flashback/illusion of the room he was tortured in, wilby comfort and techno cries and dies a little more inside
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	warm hands on blood stains fingers

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO CW/TW A SHORT MENTION OF A GASH IF ITS NEEDED
> 
> YOU ARE POGGERS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD SLEEP OR A GOOD NIGHT OR A GOOD DAY !!!! YOU R WONDERFUL N POGGERS
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoy this and im sorry my works are usually short, i dont have much expierience writing lmao
> 
> EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC !!! PLATONIC HALFASSED CUDDLING SHOULD BE NORMALISED
> 
> im so soft for wilbur being soft for his brothers 

wilbur laughed, holding his sword up. techno had a small smile, bringing his sword down. "okay! boys! i have to go pick up tommy from bad's place, tubbo's coming with me. keep sparring, i'll be back in a bit." phil said, taking tubbo's hand and walking away. "think you can take me full power? no hold back?" techno offered, wilbur's grin widened. "hell yea i can. i took you down in 30 seconds last time." techno scoffed, walking in a circle. "you were lucky. and i wasn't trying." he deadpanned. 

"as if, you bet all your allowance money." wilbur jabbed at techno, who stepped back and swung for wilbur's leg. he hit wilbur's leg, wilbur grunted. the younger swung at techno's left arm. his weak arm. he hit it. techno swung back, wilbur raising his sword. techno's hit became weak. his mind wandered. slowly his eyes phased to that _one fucking room_. the one room that made him so terrified he didn't speak for years. the one room that the one man trapped him in. 

> _techno stared up at the way taller man fearfully, stumbling back. techno threw a weak his, the otherraised his sword. they seemed to fight endlessly, techno was pinned to a wall. the man was handed a-_

techno's eyes seemed to cloud, and wilbur didn't notice. techno swung, strike after strike. wilbur's smile turned into a focused frown. he was having trouble keeping up. "tech- hey! techno-" wilbur was struck in his dominant arm. wilbur yelped, "ow! techno- techno stop- techno wait!" techno didn't stop, he kept going. the older was mumbling under his breath, a scowl forming. and that's when wilbur noticed. he (pogged thru the pain </3) gripped his gash with his weak arm.

"techno-" wilbur raised his sword, barely dodging it. he backed up, techno swung at him, succeeding in getting his sword stuck in a tree. techno tried to pull the blade out, wilbur took this as a chance to disarm techno. he pushed him away, throwing his sword somewhere over in the woods. techno struggled, desperately trying to get away. "stop- stop-" techno shoved wilbur, the slightly taller stumbled, but quickly stepped back. "tech-" techno grabbed wilbur's hands that were near techno's face.

wilbur cupped techno's cheeks, techno's hands tightened around his wrists. "hey... hey... tech... techno. it's okay.. you're in the woods with your younger brother, wilby... remember?" wilbur said softly, watching techno try to scramble away. "techno.. we can go get cupcakes at bad's with dream.. and tommy.. and tubbo.." wilbur started stroking techno's cheek bone. techno blinked, eyes focusing on wilbur. "wil..?" wilbur nodded, a gentle smile on his face. "hey.." he whispered.

"did.. did it happen again..?" techno's voice shook. wilbur hugged techno. "it's okay... you didn't mean to..." wilbur whispered. techno shook his head. "i hurt you.." the grip on his arms had been gone since techno came back from his mind. "you didn't mean to.. it's okay.. i forgive you.." wilbur shook his head, pulling techno's head into the crook of his neck. "i didn't mean to.. i swear i didn't. i don't wanna hurt you anymore.." techno started to sob.

wilbur shook his head again. "it's okay... c'mon.. let's get inside, we watch a movie or something..." wilbur whispered, wrapping his arms further around techno. techno nodded numbly, sniffling. wilbur lead them to their house, following the short path. "do you want a blanket?" techno shrugged, wilbur decided he would get him a blanket. he sat techno on the couch, settling a pillow on his lap. techno curled up, staring at the play pen that fundy was supposed to be in.

wilbur came back with a blanket, sitting beside techno. he turned on the tv, covering both him and techno. he hugged techno before the movie started, techno sniffled again. 

when phil came home he didn't expect to see wilbur and techno leaning on eachother, sleeping. and techno looked like he was crying. he wanted to know what happened, but he didn't wanna disrupt their little bonding moment. 


End file.
